timesplitters_1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tomb
The tomb is the first level of the game, but one of the easiest to get lost in, apart from the Mansion. You play as Captain Ash or Lady Jayne and have to retrieve the Ankh to stop the Cultist's ritual. Layout The easy mode of the mission has you going into the tomb, going down about 6 stairs and getting out with the ankh while avoiding Cultist, Brown Zombie, Green Zombie and Timesplitter 2. The normal mode has you go a bit further down and introduces the Eye Mummy, Teeth Mummy and Priestess. The hard mode has you go all the way to the bottom and crawl your way to the top - if you can make it. Easy Walkthrough In the beginning, you spawn behind a few sandy pillars. Walk past them, go behind the building and shoot the guy guarding the exit with your Mauser Pistol. Remember to grab his Blunderbuss. Run into the temple and explode the boxes to your right. Take a left, (take another left if you need some health) then a right. Shoot the guy in front of you and take a left. Behind the boxes is some more health. Go up and shoot the guy walking left and right with the blunderbuss. Go forward, left then right and explode the 3 boxes. Go left and shoot the guy that rolls to the left. Go through where he rolled and kill everyone in the room and take a Tommy Gun. Go through the door next to where you came out of, climb down the slope and shoot the Cultist. Go back up and climb down the slope on the far left. Shoot the Cultist and climb down the next slope. Shoot the Cultist hiding in the left corner and then go forward and shoot of the both of the zombie's heads. Go forward, grab the Ankh and run back out the way you came, shooting Timesplitters on the way. Go into the building and go into the red circle. You won! Normal Walkthrough Following on from the easy walkthrough (with a few more added enemies), go left of the health down the slope. Then, go all the way forwards and take a left. Go right, down the slope, and clear the room full of priestesses and mummies. Jump down the hole and go left onto the narrow walkway above some pillars. Go forwards down the slope then take 2 lefts into the room with the pillars. Go forwards, left, grab the Ankh and run out of the Tomb back the way you came. Go into the building outside the tomb, into the red circle and YOU DID IT! WELL DONE! Hard Walkthrough Go to where the ankh is normally on easy mode, grab the health if you need it (watch out for the mummy that spawns there), then take a left down the slope and shoot the cultist. Go left and shoot the priestess in front of you. Turn left and shoot the priestess. Go right, shoot the 2nd one, then go right again and shoot the 3rd one. Go forwards, then right. Then clear the room full of priestesses. Go right and go down the slope. Then turn around and go down the next slope. Turn right and go down again, then turn left and shoot the cultists. Go forwards, grab the body armour, and then go right and forward. Clear the room, but don't forget the sneaky cultists in the corner. Go forwards, down the 2 slopes and then left. Go down the next slope, clear the room, climb to the top, jump off the platform and grab the Ankh. Run back through the tomb the way you came and into the building with the red circle. YOU WON! Weapons The weapons are: Fists, Mauser Pistol, TNT, Blunderbuss, Tommy Gun and Colt Pistol (on normal and hard). Unlocks You unlock the Cultist for completing it on Easy, the Paintball cheat for beating it on Easy in under 1 minute, the Graveyard map for completing it on Normal, the Priestess for completing it on Normal in under 4 min 30 seconds, the Eyes Mummy for beating it on hard, and the Teeth Mummy for beating it on Hard in under 8 mins.